la princesa y el agente
by abaddon monserrat tempest
Summary: después de que mataran a sus mejores amigos en España Katherine Hotchner regresa a virginia esperando poder olvidar mientras que en Quantico Spencer Reid espera lo mismo sera que de dos corazones rotos se podrá hacer uno solo?
1. el inicio

**El inicio**

"en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo puede haber lo inevitable"

En el estado de Virginia eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la mañana cuando el doctor Spencer Reíd salía de su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo, se puso su acostumbrado chaleco su corbata y su chaqueta y tomando los libros que le iba a prestar a Penélope salió de su casa, lamentablemente tenía que pasar por ese parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, buenos pero con un sabor muy amargo, en eso venia pensando cuando se tropezó con alguien haciendo que los libros que el traía en las manos cayeran al agacharse se dio cuenta que era una mujer

-lo lamento- le dijo esta –venía muy distraída –agachándose a juntar los libros

-no se preocupe está bien –le dijo el arrodillándose para hacer lo mismo que ella, cuando él tenía en la mano 2 de los 5 libros se levantó ya que ella traía los demás, cuando levanto la cabeza para pedirle los demás la pudo ver mejor ella era de tés blanca de ojos azules y de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda baja rizado de estatura mediana ya que le llegaba prácticamente al hombro vestía una falda de mezclilla con una blusa color negra tipo oriental y botas de piso de color negro hasta la rodilla y traía una camafeo en forma de ovalo de colgante

-aquí tienes –le dijo pasándole los libros –lo siento mucho en verdad que si

-no te preocupes –le dijo el sonriéndole tímidamente, mientras ella le pasaba los demás libros

–Espero que no se hallan hecho nada –comento ella

-no están bien tranquila –le dijo asiendo un gesto con la cabeza para que no se preocupara

-qué bueno –en eso miro su reloj –hay ya voy tarde –le dijo empezando a caminar –de verdad lo siento –le casi grito y él siguió su camino hasta su trabajo cuando llegó al edificio se adentró en el ascensor pensando en ella, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver el lugar donde trabaja a Emily y Morgan

-hola Reid porque tienes esa cara? –le pregunto Morgan parándose de su escritorio

-cual cara?-le contrataco el haciendo una mueca que le arrugo la frente ,mientras llegaba a su propio lugar y dejaba los libros en el escritorio

-es que tienes una cara muy sonriente a lo que sueles ser tu Reid-le dijo Emily volteando hacía con el

-para nada son alucinaciones suyas nada mas –le dijo el evadiendo el tema

-o vamos sabes que no te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos cuentes verdad?-le dijo Morgan

-a veces me pregunto cómo te graduaste de Northwestern University-le dijo el sentándose en su silla –está bien les contare pero esto no sale de nosotros 3 está claro?-les dijo señalándolos

-si –dijeron los dos acercándose para oírlo mejor él les relato desde que salió de su casa hasta que se tropezó con ella cuando acabo ellos solo sonreían

-y no le preguntaste su nombre?-le pregunto Morgan

-no la verdad no es que ella se fue corriendo –le dijo Reid

-tranquilo Spencer ya la veras de nuevo –le dijo Emily en eso llego García

-hola amores cómo están?-les pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellos

-muy bien gracias-le dijo Emily

-muy bien baby ahora que estas aquí-le dijo Morgan coquetamente mientras la abrazaba

-a eso ya lose muñeco-le dijo ella –y tu Reid?-le dijo volteando a verlo

-muy bien García gracias, mira aquí están los libros que me pediste –le dijo señalando los 5 libros

-hay gracias, te los devolveré en cuanto pueda –le dijo agarrando los libros del escritorio-oigan no ha llegado?

-quien?-le pregunto Emily

-la sobrina de Hotch me dijo que si podía recibirla mientras él llegaba ya que venía tarde –le contesto ella yendo a su oficina –en seguida regreso voy a dejar esto y vuelvo

-claro –le contesto Morgan

-no sabía que Hotch tenía hermanos –le dijo Reid

-si tiene dos a uno ya lo conocemos y creo que tenía otro pero creo que falleció hace mucho –le dijo Emily

-así es ella falleció hace unos 15 años-les dijo García que regresaba de su oficina sin su típica bolsa y sin los libros

-ella? Era mujer?-le preguntó Reid

-si así es solo que se fue a vivir a España cuando estaba embarazada según los registros que tengo en mis computadoras tuvo una hija que es a quien Hotch está esperando –en eso se oyó el ruido del ascensor llegar y cuando se abrieron las puertas del salió la misma muchacha que Reid se había encontrado en el parque

-disculpen estoy buscando a Aaron Hotchner - dijo mientras se acercaba a García

-mira el todavía no llega si gustas pasar a su oficina –y le señalo la planta alta –hay puedes esperarlo –le contesto García

- gracias…-

-Penélope García –le dijo ella

-un gusto voy a pasar a esperarlo –le dijo ella señalando las escaleras

-o yo voy contigo créeme aquí te aburres fácilmente- y se fue con ella mientras Reid no salía de su asombro, Morgan y Emily lo notaron

-hay Reid ahora que te pasa?-le pregunto Morgan

-es ella –le dijo el simplemente

-qué? Ella? quién?-le volvió a preguntar

-la chica que me choco en el parque es ella, la sobrina de Hotch –le dijo el señalando las escaleras por las que desapareció

-en serio?-le dijo Emily levantando una ceja

-bueno no tienes mal gusto chico ella esta preciosa –le dijo Morgan y por alguna razón le molestaba y a la ves pensaba que estaba en lo correcto

-quien es preciosa?-les preguntaron atrás de ellos y cuando voltearon se encontraron con Hotch

-la muchacha que está en tu oficina –le dijo Morgan y Hotch solo puso mala cara

-oye yo hablaba de García –le dijo el bromeando y el solo sonrió y empezó su camino hacia su oficina

-valla reíd no te la va poner fácil –le dijo Morgan y es que el chico se había mantenido callado pensando en dos cosas la 1 que tal vez el habérsela encontrado en el parque no fue coincidencia y 2 si Hotch no se la iba a poner fácil

Mientras en la oficina de Hotch él iba entrando cuando dos señoritas voltearon a verlo a una la veía a diario en su lugar de trabajo y la otra ya tenía más 5 años sin verla y por mucho se parecía a su madre

-hola tío como estas?-le dijo ella acercándose a abrasarlo

-muy bien ya que estas aquí, me tenías preocupado –le dijo besando los cabellos de esta los cuales le recordaban a su hermana

-tranquilo estoy bien –le dijo ella separándose para verlo mejor

-yo me retiro para que puedan hablar a gusto, con permiso y un placer conocerte –les dijo García caminando hacia la puerta

-lo mismo digo y gracias Penélope-le contesto la chica y García solo asintió con una sonrisa tan típica de ella y salió de habitación

-y bien as arrestado a muchos malos tío?-le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-a varios, si –le dijo mientras se sentaban en las sillas que estaban ocupando ella y García hace unos minutos –pero ahora me toca a mí preguntar: cómo estás?

-más o menos ya sabes lo de siempre –le dijo viendo el piso

-vas a estar bien te lo aseguro pero todavía no puedo creer que hayas vivido eso-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-tío veo cadáveres todos los días recuerdas? Lo que me afecto es que hayan sido ellos –le dijo ella con la cara triste

-tranquila ya estás aquí todo va estar bien-le dijo el abrazándola en eso entraron sin tocar a la oficina

-oye Hotch acaba de llegar un nuevo caso pero no sé qué significan estas... o lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado –le dijo David

-tranquilo mira seguro recuerdas a mi sobrina –le dijo señalándola

-claro con razón te me hacías familiar tienes toda la cara de tu madre y ese pelo rizado que tanto la caracterizo –observo David

-él es el agente David Rossi –le dijo a ella que los veía confundida

-hola es un placer –le dijo ella tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo que el correspondió

-ella trabajara con nosotros en la unidad como la especialista forense –le dijo Hotch a David

-será un honor trabajar contigo pequeña –le dijo David

-por qué lo dice?-le pregunto ella

-bueno hasta este lado del planeta llego la noticia que una doctora forense había resuelto un caso solo con ver el cadáver, eso fue impresionante –le comento David

-gracias pero yo digo que solo fue suerte –le dijo ella algo apenada

-eso fue muy impresionante- le dijo su tío –ven te presentare a los demás del grupo- les dijo mientras salían para ir a la sala de juntas una vez entrando se encontraron con los demás que ya estaban hay sentados en sus lugares

-buenos días –les dijo Hotch y ellos se levantaron –les quiero presentar a mi sobrina Katherine Hotchner –el volteo con ella y menciono

-mira él es agente especial Derek Morgan –y ella le extendió una mano

-mucho gusto-le dijo ella

-igualmente –le contesto el tomándole la mano

-ella es Emily Prentiss –le dijo Hotch señalando a Emily

-hola –le dijo con un saludo de la mano que ella respondió

-ella es Jennifer Jareau o para nosotros "JJ"- le dijo Hotch señalando a JJ

-hola un placer –le dijo a esta quien la recibió con un abrazo

-igualmente –le contesto JJ

- a Penélope ya la conoces –le dijo y ellas asintieron –y él es el Dr. Spencer Reid –le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de el

-hola quien lo diría te volví a ver –le dijo ella y Hotch, David, García y JJ hicieron un gesto de interrogación y Katherine le extendió la mano para saludarlo y él la tomo de inmediato

-si yo también pensé que no te vería de nuevo-le dijo el

-bueno sentémonos García que nos tienes?-le dijo Hotch sin embargo no había suficientes sillas y Reid decidió darle la suya

-siéntate yo estaré bien –le dijo Reid

-no está bien tu siéntate –le dijo ella sonrojada

-insisto-le dijo el con una sonrisa y ella tomo el asiento mientras Morgan y Emily solo sonreían

-muy bien este es el caso en Houston, Texas ha habido 3 asesinatos donde se les encuentran unas marcas en distintas partes del cuerpo pero no han sabido que significan–les dijo García señalando la pantalla detrás de ella donde veían las marcas – las 3 han sido mujeres y sus nombres son Sofía Fell de 16 años vivía con sus padres y con su hermana , Ángela acola de 15 años de edad también vivía con sus padres y su hermana y lucia Forbes de 14 años de edad también vivía con sus padres y su hermano —menciono mientras en la misma pantalla aparecían las fotos de estas - además siempre los encuentran en algún callejón oscuro de la ciudad

-ese símbolo yo le he visto-les dijo Katherine –es el símbolo de un demonio solo que no recuerdo cual

-bueno eso ya es algo y me preocupa que tu mente no esté funcionando como debería –le dijo Hotch- bueno salimos en 30 minutos y todos se pararon de sus lugares y Katherine se fue con JJ y García

-a que se refería con "funcionar cómo debería"?-pregunto Reid

-toma es el expediente de Katherine –le dijo David antes de salir y él lo tomo y empezó a leerlo

-wau –dijo y Morgan y Emily se acercaron

-que pasa chico?-le pregunto Morgan

-tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 183 y además tiene memoria fotográfica –les dijo a los dos

-valla es como tu pero en mujer –le dijo Emily

-que graciosa –le reprocho este asiendo mala cara –vamos o nos va regañar otra vez –les dijo mientras ellos reían del comentario de Emily cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio estaban terminando de subir las cosas a las camionetas a Katherine le toco subir con Morgan y Reid, mientras en la otra iban Hotch, David, Emily y JJ

-dinos Katherine de dónde vienes?-le pregunto Morgan

-de España-le contesto

-de que parte de España? –le dijo Morgan

-de Segovia- le contesto ella viendo hacia con el mientras Reid se quedaba callado pero escuchando muy atento la platica

-puedes poner algo de música?-le pregunto ella

-claro –le dijo Morgan y se adelantó para poner la radio y la primera canción que se escucho fue never let me go –esa está bien?

-si claro-le dijo ella volteándose hacia la ventana mientras Reid trataba de entender a aquella chica ya que en eso la oyó cantar mientras Morgan solo sonreía y se acercaba hacia el

-no canta tan mal –le dijo a Reid

-si es cierto –le contesto y volteo a verla pero se veía muy relaja justo cuando la canción estaba llegando a su fin llegaron al aeropuerto Morgan apago la radio y la burbuja de Katherine se reventó y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que se vino cantando prácticamente todo el camino pero Reid y Morgan al ver su expresión adivinaron lo que pensaba

-tranquila-le dijo Morgan- cantas muy bien

-si es cierto –lo apoyo Reid y ella solo asintió con la cabeza y una vez que bajaron las maletas se dispusieron a ir al avión una vez dentro ellos empezaron a investigar sobre el asesinato y llegaron a la conclusión que esto era en plan bíblico que era alguien buscando redención, venganza o justicia en todo caso era malo

-bueno pero si es así que no la estrella de cinco picos era algo maligno?-pregunto JJ

-si así es demoniaca –le dijo Reid

-demonios, García puedes ver los demonios que se mencionan en la biblia por favor –le dijo Katherine

-si claro –le contesto García desde el teléfono –se mencionan 2 solamente uno que ya sabemos quién es

-lucifer-completo Reid

-así es y el otro se llama abaddon y solo se menciona en el apocalipsis-les dijo García por el teléfono

-abaddon? Pero claro mi memoria regresa abaddon es el ángel de la destrucción en romano también llamado apollion se dice él fue quien trajo las plagas de langostas y la lluvia de fuego a Egipto se cree que fue a quien Moisés pidió ayuda para eso aparte de que las leyendas más comunes se cree que encerró a lucifer por 1000 años haciéndose a acreedor del nombre del ángel del abismo sin fondo ya que para haya iban a dar los que él creía que eran pecadores y ese es su símbolo –les dijo señalando la pantalla de la computadora que estaba frente a ella

-Wau –dijo Morgan -hasta ahora nadie más aparte de Reid me ha dejado con la boca abierta

-no es para tanto –dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia

-creí que tu memoria se había ido –le dijo Hotch

-para nada solo necesitaba algo con que usarla –le comento ella habiendo llegado al punto de que esto era una venganza centraron su atención en la nueva

-oye dime España es bonita?-le pregunto JJ

-es hermosa –le contesto Katherine

-a eso explica que seas así –le dijo Morgan

-a que te refieres?-le dijo ella mientras los demás a excepción de Reid los veían con una sonrisa

-bueno es que no te has visto en un espejo –le dijo Morgan

-si pero recuerda que yo no soy española –le dijo ella sin mas

-si pero viviste la mayor parte de tu vida ahí no es cierto?-le dijo el

-si pero eso no dice nada –le dijo ella –salvo que si lo veo por tu lógica según tu soy atractiva lástima que sea tan rara –dijo casi para sí misma

-a que te refieres con rara? –le dijo JJ

-bueno tengo memoria fotográfica y a beses puede llegar a ser una maldición –le contesto ella

-bueno creo que no lo sabes pero Reid también tiene memoria fotográfica –le dijo David

-en serio? –le dijo ella y volteo con el recién mencionado

-si así es –le dijo el con algo de enojo y por su tono dejaron el tema en paz después de eso cada uno se dispuso a seguir con lo suyo cuando llegaron a Houston y bajaron del avión unas patrullas los estaban esperando junto con sus respectivos autos

-hola mi nombre es gema jones y soy la encargada del cuerpo de policía de Houston –les dijo estrechándole la mano a Hotch

-mucho gusto yo soy el agente especial Aaron Hotchner –le dijo mientras soltaba su mano –ellos son los agentes especiales Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, y Jareau-dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno y ellos saludaban con la mano –y ellos son el Dr. Reid y la Dra. Hotchner -y los señalo a ellos también y ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de saludo

-muy bien agente Hotchner donde quiere empezar?-le dijo gema

–quisiera hablar con los parientes de las victimas también tenemos que examinar los cadáveres-le dijo a ella

-muy bien Morgan Prentiss y Rossi vallan a la escena de cada crimen quiero saber por qué las dejo en ese lugar tu JJ vienes conmigo a interrogar a los familiares y Reid tú y Katherine vallan a la morgue para que ella examine los cadáveres -les dijo volteando a verlos –muy bien vamos- y todos se dirigieron hacia las camionetas

Una vez dentro de la camioneta Reid no podía más que maldecir su suerte desde que ella se había apartado de el en el avión no hiso más que reprocharse ya que su enojo no era hacia ella si no a sus compañeros pero no había podido evitar hablarle así

-oye Reid lamento si di antender que todos los que tiene memoria fotográfica eran raros es solo que no sabía que tú lo eras por eso dije eso –dijo mientras veía por la ventana

-no te preocupes está bien Katherine –le dijo el con la mirada en el camino

-kat dime kat, Katherine es algo largo –le dijo ella mientras el volteaba a verla

-claro kat pero solo si tú me llamas Spencer –le dijo el volteando intermitentemente

-claro –le dijo ella volteando con él en eso llegaron a la morgue

-segura que puedes hacer esto?-le dijo el mientras estacionaba la camioneta

-claro, no son los primeros cuerpos que examino –le dijo ella mientras el apagaba la camioneta y salían de ella cuando entraron al edificio se encontraron con el doctor encargado del lugar

-buenas tarde soy el doctor benjamín Smith en que les puedo ayudar?

-hola soy el Dr. Spencer Reid y ella la Dra. Katherine Hotchner venimos a ver los cadáveres de los asesinatos recientes –le dijo mientras sacaba su placa

-vengan conmigo-le dijo mientras los guiaba a la sala de autopsias cuando llegaron a ella las tres niñas estaban en las mesas cosa que a Reid le causo un poco de tristeza ya que eran muy jóvenes

-encontró la causa de muerte?-le pregunto Reid

-sí, fueron estranguladas –dijo mientras señalaba el cuello de Ángela acola la segunda víctima - con un cordón muy fino ya que en el caso de la primera víctima había un corte muy pequeño –dijo mientras señalaba la garganta de Sofía Fell –sin embargo mientras hacia el examen toxicológico de cada una descubrí que tenían heroína en su sistema

-las tres?-le pregunto Reid

-si así es – le contesto el doctor mientras Katherine revisaba los cuerpos en silencio hasta que

-miren esto –les dijo y ellos fueron a ver de que trataba –ven?-dijo señalando el brazo de lucia Forbes - como está el circulo muy bien echo se podría decir que perfecto

-si es cierto pero con qué clase de instrumento lo harían?-le pregunto el doctor benjamín ya que la herida se veía como una hoja de papel corrugado

-pues tendría que ver si las demás tienen la misma marca –les dijo para dirigirse hacia las demás

-los dejare solos para que puedan trabajar más cómodamente –y salió de ahí dejándolos solos mientras Reid solo la veía trabajar en eso sonó su celular y salió a contestar

-Reid-dijo simplemente

-soy Hotch, como van allá?

-muy bien ella descubrió que las marcas están hechas a medidas exactas son muy precisas como si los hubieran hecho con un instrumento especial para ello además el forense nos dijo que todas tenían rastros de heroína en la sangre y que murieron estranguladas con un cable muy fino tanto que hiso marcas en el cuello de Sofía Fell –dijo Reid en eso por la puerta se asomó Katherine y le hiso una señal

-ya se con que se hicieron esas marcas –le dijo a Reid

-con qué?-le pregunto este

-con un compás-le dijo ella- solo que fue la parte filosa la que utilizo en vez del lápiz –además de que las heridas fueron hechas después de que murieron

-como lo sabes?-le dijo Reid

-está en las notas del doctor benjamín –le dijo ella señalando el reporte

-hotch escuchaste?-le dijo al teléfono

-si ya escuche vuelvan a la estación buen trabajo –les dijo a los 2 y colgó mientras ellos se dispusieron a marcharse no sin antes haberle avisado al doctor benjamín

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad un joven de apenas unos 26 años estaba sentado en una banca en el parque y parecía nervioso como si esperara a alguien.

En eso una muchacha se vio a lo lejos he iba en dirección a ese lado del parque en particular cuando paso junto a el ella solo pudo pronunciar un "buenas noches" cuando se alejó unos pasos él se paró y se fue sobre la chica sacando un cable que paso por encima de ella para después posicionarlo en su garganta y que ella empezará a patalear y mover los brazos

el solo jalaba más y más fuerte tanto que se le empezaron a hacer una cortadas a la garganta de ella de las cuales empezaron a salir unas gotas de sangre que se le deslizaron por la garganta, ella se iba quedando sin aire y él lo sabía ya que sus intentos por zafarse empezaban a ser más débiles hasta que fueron nulos y ella cayo por completo y el la sostuvo en sus brazos para poder ponerla en el suelo ya que estuvo hay saco de su bolsillo un compás y una regla de metal y en el brazo de la muchacha posicionando el lápiz como soporte empezó a cortar la carne de ella para crear el símbolo que lo caracterizaba

en la estación de policía el día anterior los miembros de nuestro equipo habían descubierto en la escena del crimen que era demasiado cuidadoso con lo que hacía ya que no había dejado pistas para poder identificarlo ya que usaba vías poco transitables y no había habido testigos solo sabían que les hacia las marcas en ese lugar por la cantidad de sangre que hallaron y por las familias de ellas habían averiguado que se trataba de niñas con un poco de problemas con padres que se ausentaban por meses por trabajo y que sus hijas se quedaban a cargo de niñeras que al parecer no hacían bien su trabajo o que ellas se dedicaban a molestar para que las dejaran Salir también descubrieron que los 3 padres trabajaban en la misma compañía

Había sido una noche muy larga ellos se encontraban en la sala de juntas de la estación de policía cuando

-tenemos otro cuerpo –les dijo mientras entraba Gema

-vamos –les dijo Hotch a los demás y salieron de ahí para subirse a las camionetas cuando llegaron a la escena del Crimen hay tirada estaba una muchacha con la misma marca en su brazo Katherine se arrodillo a un lado de la chica para examinarla

-murió estrangulada como las otras solo que como en el caso de Sofía Fell el cable o hilo hiso daño en la carne mira sangro -dijo señalando el cuello de la chica - aparte de eso no hay ningún herida antes de que muriera por que la herida de su brazo fue echa después y como en las otras está perfectamente medida –y señalo el brazo de la chica –me podrían traer una regla por favor?

-claro –le dijo Reid y fue por ella

-estas segura que las medidas son exactas?-le pregunto Hotch

-eso es lo que quiero averiguar-le dijo y en eso volvió Reid con una regla de metal en la mano

-aquí tienes kat –y le paso la regla mientras Hotch solo levantaba la ceja por el diminutivo

-gracias Spencer –le dijo esta y empezó a tomar medidas

-si las medidas están exactas –les informo a los dos

-entonces estamos tratando con un perfeccionista?-les pregunto David mientras se acercaba a ellos

-si yo creo que si las medidas no se pasan ni siquiera por milímetros –les dijo mientras se paraba de ahí ya que iban a meter el cuerpo en su respectiva bolsa en eso se acercó gema

-la víctima se llamaba Liliana Dónovan tenía 17 años y vivía con sus padres y sus hermanas y según nos dijo una de ellas Liliana era adicta a la heroína –les dijo ella

-su padre también trabajaba en la empresa donde trabajan los demás padres?-le pregunto Hotch

-si así es –le dijo ella –y al igual que los otros viaja mucho dejando a sus hijas al cuidado de niñeras

-quiero que reúna a su gente estamos listos para dar un perfil –le dijo Hotch a gema en eso el celular de Morgan empezó a sonar

-hola baby que me tienes?-contesto Morgan

-nada bueno baby las 4 chicas eran amigas –les dijo García por el alta voz

-pero sus padres ni siquiera conocían a las demás-le dijo Katherine

-si pero recuerden que ellos no cuidaban de sus hijas-le dijo García-aquí tengo una foto que les voy a enviar al parecer ellas se conocieron en una reunión de la empresa donde trabajan sus padres

-Si ya llego García-le dijo Emily volteando el i phad para que vieran la foto donde se veían 5 chicas muy sonrientes –quien es la 5ta chica García?

-o es Keirin Dónovan la hermana de la víctima más reciente –le dijo esta

-gracias García-le dijeron Morgan, Katherine y JJ

-entonces tenemos a nuestra siguiente víctima –dijo Reid y los demás solo asintieron se fueron de ahí para dejarlos trabajar a los demás cuando llegaron a la estación ya estaban todos esperando para oír el perfil y ellos empezaron

-el asesino en un hombre blanco de unos 25 o 30 años –dijo Hotch –que vive en esta zona y además trabajador de la misma empresa donde trabajan los padres de las victimas

-crememos que está tomando venganza por no haber obtenido lo que quería cuando era joven y el simple hecho de no haber obtenido un ascenso que quería pudo desatar este comportamiento-dijo David

-además es una persona muy perfeccionista ya que las marcas en los brazos de las víctimas estaban muy bien medidas y dado que estaban hechas con un compás puede darnos a entender que él quería superarse pero le he era muy difícil lo que puede decirnos que no tuvo los recursos para hacerlo-les dijo Reid

-pero porque esas 4 chicas?-les pregunto un policía

-porque ellas tienen todo lo que se necesita para salir adelante y no lo hicieron tienen todos los recursos y los desaprovecharon gracias a las drogas y el cree que ese es el castigo que se merecen por derrochar todo eso –les dijo Katherine

-además de que sus padres son sumamente importantes para esa compañía y por lo tanto puede ser que los 4 le hayan dado la negativa para un ascenso o un aumento –les dijo Emily

-y por qué la marca del demonio?-pregunto gema

-esa marca pertenece a un demonio llamado abaddon el cual se cree que era una especie de juez ya él era el que mandaba a los pecadores al abismo o común mente llamado el infierno –les dijo Morgan

-cree que está impartiendo justicia?-les pregunto gema

-si así es-les dijo Katherine

-gracias por su atención –les dijo Hotch y todos se fueron a buscar al asesino mientras Reid llamaba a García al segundo timbre contesto

-hola amores ya les tengo lo que me pidieron –dijo García -En esa lista para pedir un empleo mayor solo hay uno que coincide en las 4 y su nombre es Mathew Wilson al parecer ya van 4 veces que pide ese asenso y se lo niegan por falta de experiencia

-gema necesitamos poner vigilancia en la casa de lo Dónovan hasta encontrarlo –le dijo Hotch

-si claro yo me encargo –le respondió esta y salió para avisar a los demás

-cual su dirección García?-le pregunto David

-se las estoy mandando –le contesto y en sonó el i phad de David

-gracias García, vamos –les dijo a todos y colgó la llamada en eso entro gema casi corriendo

-llegamos tarde al parecer iba saliendo de su casa cuando alguien se la llevo a la fuerza según dijeron algunos vecinos –les comento ella

-a donde crean que se dirige?-les pregunto Katherine

-a su casa- le dijo Reid

-como lo sabes?-le dijo ella

-mira- y fue hasta el mapa a enseñarles lo que había descubierto-las víctimas fueron halladas en estos puntos no?-y ella solo asintió –bueno si sumamos la dirección de la casa de él nos da como resultado –y lo que veían todos era una estrella de cinco picos muy bien formada

-vamos –les dijo y salieron de ahí corriendo

En la casa de Mathew él estaba sentado en uno se los sillones de su sala y tenía enfrente a Keirin llorando amarrada y amordazada mientras él le decía porque había echo todo eso

-sabes cuándo te conocí?-y ni siquiera la dejo mover la cabeza –en el coctel que ofrece la empresa tú y tus amigas estaban sentadas aburriéndose mientras sus padres se la pasaban de lindo,-se paró y fue hasta la mesa que tenía por detrás abrió un cajón y saco un cable- pero en eso las 5 se pararon de sus asientos y se fueron al jardín a tomarse fotos las seguí quería preguntarles que se sentía tener todo para triunfar y o sorpresa vi a ti y a las que ahora son cadáveres inyectarse unas a otras-y Keirin abrió los ojos como platos - ahí fue cuando comprendí que ustedes teniendo todo lo desperdiciaban lo echaban a la basura sabias que tu padre me negó mi asenso? –y ella solo negó con la cabeza –pues lo hiso alegando que no tenía la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo –y se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara –SUS PADRES ME NEGARON LO QUE YO MERECIA LO QUE A MI ME TOCABA POR DERECHO –le grito –por eso ustedes que lo tiene todo deben pagar ustedes que lo derrochan eso no es justo y ya que dios no hiso justicia decidí convertirme en el juez para hacerlo yo lo aria y lo hice ahora solo quedas tu-dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella - así que adiós y espero que en el infierno encuentres lo que mereces

Y en cuanto estaba por estrangularla aparecieron los agentes

-FBI –dijo Hotch que era el primero –baja el alambre –le dijo ya que lo tenía muy cerca del cuello de la chica

-no vállense tiene que cumplirse la justicia ustedes más que nadie deberían saberlo

-tú lo has dicho nosotros te entendemos pero esta no es la solución –le dijo David apuntándole con su arma –nosotros podemos ayudarte vamos baja el cable

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –dijo y se dispuso a estrangular a Keirin en eso a Hotch no le quedo de otra más que disparar dándole en un brazo en cuanto el disparo entro el callo al piso y Keirin volvió a respirar normalmente mientras David y Morgan lo esposaban para llevárselo a la comisaria cuando iban saliendo con el Reid, Katherine y JJ bajaron sus armas mientras Hotch salía con Keirin y la subía a una patrulla

-muy bien llévenla a su casa –les dijo a unos oficiales –tranquila ya todo paso –le dijo a la pobre niña mientras la patrulla desaparecía se acercó a su sobrina

-y como te ha parecido tu primer caso?-le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

-bueno digamos que ya no veré los cables de la misma manera –le dijo ella casi con gracia cosa que a Reid no le pareció mucho mientras que su tío solo le daba una sonrisa horas después estaban por subirse al avión cuando Reid le dijo a Katherine

-sabes no deberías burlarte de la desgracia de los demás

-disculpa?-le dijo Katherine –yo no me burle de la desgracia de nadie

-tú fuiste la que dijo que ya no verías los cables del mismo modo o no?

-eso no era burla era un echo y si tú lo viste como burla lo siento –le dijo ella caminando hacia su asiento

-es que, que puede saber una niña como tú de desgracias?-le pregunto el sarcásticamente

-más que tú te lo aseguro-le dijo

-eso no lo creo- le contesto el mientras los demás solo veían

-o si lo olvidaba es que el Dr. Spencer Reid ha sufrido demasiado que cree que no puede haber dolor más grande que el de el –le dijo ella

-CALLATE-le grito el- TU QUE PODRIAS SABER SI NI SIQUERA ME CONOCES?

-TOUCHE –le grito ella de vuelta –COMO PUEDES JUSGAR A UNA PERSONA SI NI SIQUERA LA CONOCES?

-ya vasta –les dijo Hotch- esto es innecesario

- quieres conocerla mejor? Toma –le dijo y le dio unas carpetas –y tú quieres conocerlo mejor? Toma-le dijo dándole otras a ella –ahora fuera del avión se irán por tierra

-qué?-dijeron a la ves

-así es necesitan pensar en lo que van a decir la próxima vez que se vean –les dijo David

-y si no quiero verlo otra vez?-le dijo Katherine

-tendrás que a menos que no quieras este trabajo –le dijo Morgan

Ella salió primero del avión y afuera estaban dos camionetas esperándolos el salió detrás de ella

-espero que estés contento –le dijo ella

-o si mucho Katherine-le dijo el con sarcasmo en cuanto se subieron a sus respectivas camionetas arrancaron sin embargo el por el radio le dijo

-te creí más madura pero ya vi que solo eres una niña –ella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y no le contesto

En el camino él se detuvo para ver la carpeta que le había dado en la carpeta había varios recortes de periódicos el encabezado de algunos de ellos era sobre dos muchachos que habían muerto en un accidente la única sobreviviente en ese accidente había sido nada más y nada menos que Katherine quien había salido ilesa gracias a que uno de ellos la protegió del gran impacto los dos muertos eran los mejores amigos de la muchacha mientras que los otros eran sobre la muerte de su madre que había sido asesinada en su propia casa mientras que ella fue encontrada en el closet en un rincón del mismo

El solo se quedó pensativo y recordando las palabras que dijo "como puedes juzgar a las personas si ni siquiera la conoces "y era cierto había emitido un juicio demasiado rápido cosa que no debió pasar en eso alcanzo a ver la camioneta de ella estacionada a un lado del camino y la vio a ella agachada por un lado

Ella había estado leyendo lo que le dio su tío y no sabía que él había pasado por tanto "el abandono de su padre, la enfermedad de su madre y a la ves el miedo de que sea hereditario y después la supuesta muerte de Emily y también la muerte de la única persona que le importaba antes de conocerla en persona "debió de haberse mantenido callada no debió de haber dicho nada estaba estacionada a un lado de la carretera y solo atino a salir ya que la cabina se le estaba haciendo muy chiquita y sentía que se quedaba sin aire sin embargo en cuanto salió las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y ella creía que no saldrían más de las que derramo unos kilómetros atrás sin embargo claro era que se había equivocado en eso vio que la otra camioneta se estacionaba y de ella salía Reid muy apurado

-estas bien?-le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-no pero lo estaré siempre es así –le dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-perdóname, no debí de decir eso tenías razón fue muy premeditado de mi parte –le dijo el

-tranquilo yo tampoco debí de decir eso es solo que yo no sabía –le dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo

-tranquila mira por que no empezamos de nuevo?-le dijo el

-claro por qué no –le dijo ella

-te parece si les llamamos para que vengan por una de las camionetas y nos vamos en la otra?-le propuso el

-por qué?-le pregunto ella

-es que no quiero que conduzcas en ese estado –le dijo el señalándola

-si claro –accedió ella y el saco su teléfono para llamar una vez que lo hiso saco sus cosas y fue a ponerlas en la camioneta de ella –vamos o llegaremos muy de madrugada –le dijo en eso se acercó a ella y la abrazo –tranquila todo va estar bien estoy muy bien de echo –le dijo el

-perdón es que supongo que hasta ahora vengo sacando todo lo de ese día –le comento ella

-ese día? aaaaaa ya tranquila ya paso ya no estas haya y todo va ser diferente –le dijo el con una sonrisa

-gracias –y los dos se adentraron en la camioneta para salir de ahí el camino hasta Atlanta fue muy callado para los dos sin embargo era un silencio tranquilizador cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de ella el bajo a ayudarla con su maleta

-gracias Reid –le dijo ella cuando puso su maleta a un lado de ella

-llámame Spencer –le dijo con una sonrisa

-solo si tú me llamas kat –le dijo ella con otra igual

-nos vemos mañana –le dijo mientras se subió a la camioneta

-adiós y si claro nos vemos –y ella se metió a su casa


	2. Nuevo Caso

Nuevo caso

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde ese incidente y las cosas iban bien García, Emily, JJ y Katherine se hicieron muy buenas amigas mientras que con ellos Morgan se llevaba muy bien con ella y con David su relación era de pláticas muy profundas que ella agradecía y con Reid después de su último incidente ya no había vuelto a haber otro habían resuelto ya 4 casos más desde que Katherine había llegado a la unidad.

Estaban todos en la oficina como siempre cuando llego un oficial de policía de la misma ciudad

-disculpen estoy buscando a Aaron Hotchner –le pregunto a Morgan

-su oficina es la que está arriba, la de la derecha –le dijo el

-gracias –le contesto y se fue para allá

-qué crees que sea esta vez?-le dijo Reid mientras Emily los veía sin decir nada

-no se -le contesto

Mientras en la oficina de Hotch él estaba revisando unos papeles cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta de su oficina

-pasen –dijo sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles la puerta se abrió y el levanto la cabeza

-agente Hotchner un gusto verlo otra vez –le dijo el policía entrando en la oficina y se acercaba a el escritorio para darle una mano que el tomo sin dudar

-el gusto es mío oficial Chase, en que puedo ayudarle?-le dijo mientras se sentaba y con un gesto le pedía que se sentara

-vera tenemos el caso de un secuestrador –le dijo pasándole unos documentos –se lleva mujeres de las ferias de época y creemos que atacara en la feria de esta noche

-que le hace pensar eso?-le pregunto Hotch

-se comunica con nosotros como podrá ver –le dijo señalándole ciertas notas que estaban en la carpeta –la última que nos dejo decía que saldría a buscarla y la encontraría

-no saben de dónde vienen las notas?-le pregunto Hotch –un testigo, una dirección , una huella digital?-

-nada, solo sabemos lo que está en nuestros archivos –le contesto el oficial

-muy bien los ayudaremos –le dijo Hotch

-otra cosa –le dijo –la feria es esta noche y teníamos pensado infiltrar a alguien para poder identificarlo

-si es buena idea pero de seguro ya conoce a sus oficiales cierto?-le pregunto Hotch

-si así es, crees que podrías hacerlo usted?-le dijo el

-si claro –le dijo mientras los dos salían de su oficina cuando estuvo afuera el oficial solo bajo las escaleras para poder irse mientras que Hotch volteaba así abajo donde estaba su equipo

-en la sala de juntas en 20 minutos traigan a García JJ y Katherine –les dijo y fue hacia la oficina de David Rossi

-David tenemos un caso –le dijo desde la puerta –en la sala de juntas en 20

-si claro de que se trata?-le dijo David

-alguien secuestra mujeres de las ferias de época que después se encuentran muertas en las afueras de la ciudad –le dijo Hotch

-época? estás hablando los años 1800 de esos donde ellos siempre andaban con trajes muy refinados y ellas con unos vestidos muy grandes?-le pregunto David

-así es al parecer secuestra mujeres morenas de estatura mediana –le dijo el –al parecer el oficial Chase tenía la intención de mandar a alguien en cubierto a la feria de hoy tu qué piensas?

-pues me parece buena idea pero a quien le dará esa comisión?-le pregunto David

-ese es otro de los problemas les manda mensajes de cuándo va a salir por una nueva víctima por lo que él cree y yo también que ya conoce a todo su personal –le contesto Hotch

-entonces piensas mandar a alguien de la unidad?-le dijo David

-si así es, solo que todavía no decido a quien –le dijo mientras veía su reloj –ya tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas

Cuando entraron todos estaban ya ahí sentados

-de que se trata Hotch?-le pregunto Morgan

-es un caso un tanto extraño –les dijo –García ya te llegaron los archivos?

-si señor los enviaron esta mañana –le dio y se paró para poder explicarles a los demás-verán según mis archivos es un secuestrador que se lleva mujeres de las ferias de época desaparecen por máximo 10 días antes de que las encuentren muertas en los 3 casos anteriores se les encuentra vestidas con ropa normal sin las cosas que llevaban ese día que desaparecieron y golpeadas brutalmente y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe a dónde las lleva pero le avisa a la policía que se las va llevar días antes

-déjame ver si entendí las vigila y le avisa a la policía que se va a llevar a la chica?-le pregunto Katherine

-o no pequeña –le dijo David –les avisa que ira por su próxima victima pero ellos no sabes cuál es y por lo tanto no pueden hacer nada porque tampoco saben cómo es el sujeto ya que esas ferias no tienen nada de vigilancia

-entonces lo hace para burlarse de ellos y por qué hasta ahora vienen por ayuda?-pregunto Reid

-porque el último asesinato fue hace 1 año –le dijo García

-espera quieres decir que esto es de hace años?-pregunto Emily

-si así es –le dijo Hotch

-entonces quiere decir que ya recibieron el memo no?-pregunto JJ

-sí- y García mostro la carta si es que eso era una "esta vez si la encontrare pero como siempre fallaran" esas era las palabras escritas en la pantalla

- quiere decir que busca a alguien es por eso que todas las víctimas son morenas quiere encontrar la mujer que perdió y tal vez es por eso que cuando y perdonen la palabra las desecha es porque se dio cuenta que no eran la persona que estaban buscando –les dijo Reid

-muy bien chico como siempre muy acertado –le dijo David

-el oficial Chase quería infiltrar a 2 personas en la feria de hoy en la noche sin embargo…-dijo Hotch

-si manda las notas es probable que también sepa quienes trabajan para él no es verdad?-le pregunto Katherine

-así es –le dijo su tío

-y supongo que piensas en que esas 2 personas sean de esta unidad-le dijo Morgan

-si es lo más lógico –le dijo David

-y quiénes irán? –pregunto Emily

-pues ahora que lo pienso a esas ferias solo va la gente muy joven y si vamos alguno de nosotros no pasaremos desapercibidos –le dijo Hotch

-pues los más jóvenes son Reid y Katherine –dijo JJ mientras los aludidos levantaban la cabeza de las carpetas que estaban leyendo

-no es mala idea –dijo David –pasarían inadvertidos

Mientras que a Reid se le iba el color de la cara y a Katherine se le volvía más roja

-Reid y Katherine serán entonces García te puedes encargar de eso?-le dijo Hotch

-claro jefe con gusto –le contesto con una sonrisa mientras todos salían de ahí

-lo bueno es que preguntaron si podíamos hacerlo –le dijo Reid a Morgan

-o vamos chico tranquilo no va pasar nada –le contesto este

Mientras en la oficina de García todas las mujeres del equipo estaban hablando eso

-lo bueno fue que pregunto si podíamos hacerlo –les dijo Katherine

-o vamos si puedes solo irán a observar –le dijo Emily

-si pero yo me veo fatal con esos vestidos –le dijo Katherine –o vamos JJ por que no vas tú?

-porque yo no soy tan joven como crees –le dijo esta –además Reid no muerde –le dijo mientras Emily y García sonreían

-o vamos mira la feria es dentro de 5 horas apenas tendremos tiempo para cambiarte y arreglarte así que por qué mejor no te vas a bañar y déjanos todo a nosotras -le dijo mientras Emily y JJ se la llevaban a las regaderas exclusivas para ellas

Mientras abajo Reid tenía los pelos de punta

-porque no vas tú? Te ves mejor con traje que yo –le dijo Reid a Morgan

-tranquilo quieres? estarás bien –le dijo por 5ta vez este a Reid en eso bajo García después de haber dejado a Katherine con las demás

-reíd tu traje llegara en 3 horas así que puedes terminar los pendientes que tengas para hoy –le dijo García mientras iba para el ascensor

-vas para algún lado baby girl? –le pregunto Morgan

-si voy por mis cosas para poder arreglar a Katherine –le dijo y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron

Las 5 horas se pasaron para todos de diferente manera Hotch se la paso buscando el mejor equipo de vigilancia junto con David mientras que Reid termino sus pendientes y después ayudado por Morgan se arregló para el espectáculo mientras que Katherine se terminaba de arreglar ayudada por JJ Emily y García

En el piso de abajo ya estaba Reid esperando a que bajara Katherine

-vamos chico deja ya esas mangas que las vas a arrugar te ves muy bien –le dijo David

-más que bien wau Spencer –le dijo Emily que venía bajando

-gracias –le dijo este

-donde estas Katherine?-le pregunto Hotch

-ya viene, García hiso un muy buen trabajo-le contesto

En eso García y JJ bajaron con una sonrisa enorme

-listos?-les pregunto JJ y todos asintieron

-ya puedes salir Katherine –dijo volteando hacia la escalera en eso Katherine salió por el pasillo llevaba un vestido color azul rey la falda amplia solo tena un bordado de color negro en la parte baja y el corsé tenía varios en forma de flores del mismo color tenia las mangas separadas de este que le bajaban hasta las manos en forma de campana desde el codo llevaba su collar de siempre solo que un poco más arriba y su cabello lo traía en un moño del cual salían varios de sus rizos y el maquillaje le hacía resaltar sus ojos azules ya que tenía los ojos pintados de negro y su boca era de color natural solo con un poco de brillo

-wau baby girl tu sí que sabes lo que haces-le dijo Morgan

-gracias, pero en realidad no fue difícil ella ya es hermosa no necesitaba mucho –le dijo García mientras Katherine bajaba las escaleras quien la recibió fue su tío

-te ves muy hermosa –le dijo cuando ella le dio la mano

-gracias tío-le dijo esta cuando bajo totalmente las escaleras

-te ves preciosa pequeña –le dijo David mientras la abrazaba

-gracias –le dijo esta

-bueno haber déjame colocarte el micro y la cámara –le dijo Emily quien cuando se acercó a ponérselos le dijo solo para ella

-Reid no te quita la mirada de encima –y ella volteo a verlo en cuanto Emily termino

-wau Spencer te ves muy bien –le dijo Katherine

-bueno no más que tú, te ves muy hermosa –le dijo acercándose a ella y Hotch fue quien les hablo

-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer en cuanto vean o se sientan amenazados salgan de ahí –les dijo señalándolos

-si claro- le dijo Reid y se volteó para ofrecerle una mano a Katherine

-esperen –les dijo García –yo quiero una foto -y saco una con su i phad con Reid tomándola de las manos

-bueno pero yo quiero otra –le dijo a García y le dio la vuelta a Katherine para que quedara de espaldas a él la abrazo por la cintura García tomo la foto y todos se quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa de que el haya echo eso entraron al elevador para salir de ahí, en el camino a la feria ella fue la que pregunto

-por qué hiciste lo de la foto?

-ha era algo que quería hacer –le dijo –kat mira sé que no tuvimos un principio muy bueno pero la verdad es que me gustas –le confeso-entenderé si tú no sientes lo mismo por mi

-la verdad es que si siento lo mismo por ti Spencer –le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-en serio?-le pregunto esperanzado

-tan difícil de creer es?-le dijo ella

-para mi si –le contesto

-pues créetelo –le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla en unos segundos llegaron a su destino Reid bajo de la camioneta y le ayudo a Katherine a bajar en cuanto entraron se sintieron en otro mundo


	3. Baile

**Baile **

Era como estar en un cuento pensaba Katherine iba del brazo de Reid volteando a ver los puestos en los que se dejaban ver desde joyas, comida, muebles y todo tipo de cosas de esa época y buscando a alguien que se les hiciera sospechoso

-mira qué lindo –le dijo Katherine a Reid señalando un brazalete que tenía pegado a él un anillo era del color del vestido de ella y tenía otras piedras blancas y era de color plateado

-es muy lindo cierto –le dijo él y empezaron a caminar de nuevo ella se quedó viendo un puesto cuando le sonó el teléfono a Reid señalándoselo a Katherine y ella asintiendo se fue para contestar

-reíd –contesto

-soy yo Hotch ningún problema?-le dijo este

-no para nada hasta ahora hemos notado todo muy tranquilo –le dijo Reid

-bien llamen si necesitan algo –le dijo Hotch y colgó cuando el hiso lo mismo se fijó que estaba en el puesto donde Katherine había visto el brazalete volteo con el vendedor y decido comprarlo mientras Katherine estaba en el puesto donde la había dejado Reid esperándolo en eso el llego junto a ella

-listo era tu tío quería estar seguro de que te estoy cuidando bien –le dijo Reid poniendo una mano en la espalda para animarla a caminar y dando su brazo una vez caminaron

-en serio?-le dijo Katherine –digo que las cámaras y los micrófonos no les bastan

El ser rio y le dijo

-al parecer no –le dijo –pero que te parece si vamos al gran salón a revisar?-le dijo Reid

-si claro –le dijo y se dirigieron a el lugar cuando entraron parecía un salón de película amplio con varia parejas bailando en el centro y las demás tomando algo

-es hermoso-le dijo Katherine

-si así es –le dijo Reid –quieres bailar?

-claro-le dijo y se la llevo a la pista

Mientras en la oficina

-esto no es lindo? hacen una pareja tan linda –decía JJ y es que habían escuchado todo cada palabra dicha por Reid y Katherine y los habían visto ya que se encontraban en la oficina de García ella, JJ, Morgan, Emily y David viendo todo

-se ven tan lindos –dijo Emily

-si o mira van a bailar –dijo García –que canción es?-y Morgan le contesto

-se llama "sin miedo a nada" –

-hay que romántico –dijo JJ

-bueno tengo que admitir que el muchacho tiene talento –dijo David

Y todos asintieron mientras en la feria

La canción se acababa y daba paso a otra ellos decidieron ir por algo de tomar

-oye he sentido que nos veían-le dijo Katherine

-si yo también –le dijo el acercándose a ella

-será mejor que veamos de donde viene –le dijo Katherine mientras que volteaba despistadamente hacia los lados

-ven vamos afuera –le dijo Reid

Mientras en la oficina todos se habían puesto en alerta en eso Hotch entro por la puerta con dos hojas en la mano

-ya tenemos otra víctima -les dijo

-quien?-le pregunto David y Hotch le extendió las hojas y el las leyó en vos alta-"ustedes mismos me mandaron lo que estaba buscando gracias por fin la encontré" y la otra hoja era una foto de Katherine viendo unos puestos ella sola sin Reid.

- García llámalos y diles que regresen-le dijo David mientras Hotch salía hacia su oficina

-si claro que pasa?-le pregunto esta y los demás solo observaban

-ya tenemos a la siguiente víctima –le dijo David volteando la hoja donde venía la foto de Katherine todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y García se dio la vuelta para marcar a Reid le contestaron al 3er timbre

-que pasa García?-le dijo Reid

-tienen que regresar ahora –le dijo esta –ya tiene un nuevo objetivo

-qué? Ya recibieron el memo?-le dijo este

-si así es y la próxima víctima es Katherine –no oyeron nada del otro lado de la línea solo un suspiro y después un vamos para allá y colgaron

Mientras en la feria después de haber recibido esa llamada Reid se llevó a Katherine casi volando

-que pasa Spencer?-le dijo Katherine

-ya tiene nueva víctima –le dijo mientras encendía la camioneta

-y quién es?-le dijo ella

-tu-le dijo saliendo del estacionamiento

-cómo?-le dijo ella gritando

-así es por eso necesitamos regresar antes de que sepa algo más de ti o de que te encuentre –le dijo mientras pasaban por las calles a toda velocidad

-por eso sentimos que nos miraban-le dijo ella y el solo asintió en eso llegaron al edificio del FBI y en cuanto entraron en el estacionamiento se encontraron con David y Hotch él se estaciono en el lugar de siempre y Hotch fue en busca de su sobrina

-estas bien?-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la camioneta

-si solo un tanto en shock creo –le dijo cuando ya estuvo fuera del auto Reid y David llegaron a donde ellos estaban

-que decía la carta –les pregunto Reid

-"ustedes mismos me enviaron lo que estaba buscando gracias por fin la encontré"—le dijo David mientras le indicaba con la mano que debían caminar y ellos así lo hicieron

-pero como saben que se trata de mí?-les pregunto Katherine

-por qué venia esto –le dijo Hotch extendiéndole la foto –con el mensaje Reid y Katherine vieron al foto y recordaron el momento

-es cuando fui a contestar tu llamada Hotch –le dijo Reid y el solo volteo a verlos –ya que en lo todo lo demás siempre estuvo conmigo

-que vamos a hacer –les pregunto Katherine

-te vamos mantener vigilada todo el tiempo no saldrás si no es con uno de nosotros pequeña-le dijo David mientras salían del ascensor en cuanto los vieron bajar García se fue a abrazar a Katherine

-hay que bueno que estas bien –le dijo soltándola

-tranquila no creo que Reid hubiera dejado que me secuestrara-le dijo a ella volteando a ver a Reid que si la escucho

-claro que no sobre mi cadáver –le dijo volteándola a ver

-gracias –le contesto ella mientras García sonreía

-toma quería dártela mientras estábamos bailando pero no tuve la oportunidad-y saco de la bolsa que tenía su pantalón un saquito de tela que ella tomo cuando lo abrió vio la pulsera que a ella le había gustado y sin decir nada solo lo abrazo y lo beso cosa que todos pudieron apreciar

-gracias –le dijo cuándo el beso termino y el solo sonrió

-bueno enamorados siento interrumpirlos pero tenemos un problema –les dijo Morgan sonriendo a pesar de lo se les venía encima y ellos solo asintieron mientras ella le daba la pulsera a Reid para que la pusiera y así lo hiso estaban sentados discutiendo si era lo mejor sacar a Katherine de la cuidad ella recibió una llamada a su celular que los demás no notaron ella se alejó de ahí para poder responder

-hola?-contesto

-hola digo que ya no me piensas llamar?-le dijo una vos de mujer que ella conocía muy bien

-perdóname Carmen es que estaba muy ocupada además que estoy teniendo problemas –le dijo ella cuando entraba un piso abajo

-qué clase de problemas?-le dijo ella

- mira después te cuanto si? Ya que se resuelvan –le dijo Katherine sin embargo sintió que alguien la observaba –Carmen hazme un favor en cuanto acabe la llamada llama a este número por favor

-qué? Que pasa Katherine?-le pregunto ella

-tu solo llama mira el número es este 5553425643 por favor Carmen adiós te quiero mucho linda loquilla –le dijo y colgó y al voltear vio a un hombre detrás de ella que le puso un pañuelo en la boca y de ahí todo se volvió negro

Mientras en las oficinas alguien recibía una llamada

-si diga-contesto Hotch

-disculpe mi nombre es Carmen soy amiga de Katherine es que ella me pidió que llamara –le dijeron del otro lado de la línea mientras volteaba por todos lados buscando a Katherine

-como obtuvo mi numero señorita?-le pregunto

-ella me lo dio hace unos minutos me dijo que en cuanto colgara lo llamara usted me puede decir que pasa?-le dijo ella preocupada

-señorita le llamare en cuanto lo sepa se lo prometo gracias –y colgó mientras salía corriendo a buscar a Katherine acompañado de los demás en cuanto entraron el ascensor y se dispusieron a buscar en los pisos nadie encontraba nada hasta que David llego donde buscaban Hotch y un Reid muy desesperado sin decir nada se acercó a ellos y le entrego a Reid el collar de Katherine y a Hotch su celular

-Los encontré en el 3er piso estaban tirados –les dijo y los 3 se dirigieron a la oficina de García

-García busca en las cámaras de vigilancia del piso 3 por favor -dijo Reid en cuanto entraron a la oficina ella tecleo varias cosas y en eso hay estaba el video se veía a Katherine hablando por teléfono de espaldas en eso alguien se acerca a ella y se ve que cuelga el teléfono para voltear pero él la recibió con un pañuelo que puso en su cara y ella se desvaneció mientras él la cargaba y se la llevaba sin embargo la cara a él no se le ve

-pon la del estacionamiento –le dijo David

-si claro –y ella así lo hiso y se veía como él la subía a una carro sin placas y se la llevaba y de seguro ya estaba algo lejos García no lo soporto se paró de su silla mientras se iba al pasillo y Reid detrás de ella solo que el corrió hasta la calle mientras Hotch en su mente se reprochaba el no haber podido cuidar de su sobrina como no lo pudo hacer con su hermana en eso llegaron los demás

-que paso baby?-le dijo Morgan

-se la llevo Derek se la llevo- ella le dijo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas él la abrazo mientras Emily y JJ entraban a la oficina Hotch estaba sentado en la silla de García agachado con la cabeza en las manos JJ se acercó a el

-la vamos a encontrar –le dijo al oído y el reacciono

-si así es la vamos a encontrar –le dijo levantándose mientras salía de la oficina de García y se encontraba con ella y Morgan en el camino

-vamos hay que trabajar hay que encontrarla –les dijo y ellos asintieron y Morgan salió detrás de él mientras Reid salió a la calle para ver si podía identificar la camioneta una idea descabellada pero tenía que intentarlo mientras la buscaba desesperado se acordó de algo que ella le había dicho "a mí la música me relaja es como si con una canción los problemas se fueran" y en un intento prendió la radio ya llevaba más de media hora buscando la camioneta pero no había rastros ella ni de Katherine en eso una canción empezó a sonar y la conocía "paper cup" de Heather nova en sus pensamientos la letra de la canción sonó tan cierta la noche empezó tan linda y ahora todo como un vaso de papel usado así se había acabado en eso su celular empezó a sonar y contesto

-Reid regresa se acaba de comunicar con nosotros –le dijo Hotch y colgó

Dio media vuelta y fue a la oficina en cuanto llego vio a los demás en el 1er piso

-como se comunicó con ustedes –les dijo ellos voltearon a verlo

-te mando esto –le dijo Hotch tendiéndole una hoja él la tomo y la leyó en voz alta

-"como ves el mejor ha ganado así que no la busques por que no la vas a encontrar recuerda ella es mía"-y el solo golpeo el escritorio que tenía por un lado –te equivocas –dijo para sí mismo –la voy a encontrar te lo prometo


	4. s

**Señal**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde el secuestro de Katherine y aunque al principio fue muy doloroso para todos tenían que seguir trabajando no habían obtenido nada desde que se la llevo gracias a que los reportes de la policía eran incompletos y ellos por mucho que les pesara no habían obtenido nada cada uno llevaba las cosas como podía ese día tenían otro caso estaban en la ciudad de chicago un asesino que se creía vampiro y hasta las marcas les dejaba estaban a punto de atraparlo

-baby girl cuál es la dirección?-pregunto Morgan mientras conducía

-ya se la mande a Reid muñeco cuídense mucho –les contesto Reid miro su i phad y hay estaba la dirección se la enseño y se dirigieron hacia haya

Cuando llegaron a la casa se toparon a Hotch y a David

-creen que siga adentro?-pregunto David

-pues eso espero –le respondió Reid se fueron a sus lugares y lograron entrar a la casa cuando llegaron a la cocina el tenia a una muchacha de espaldas a él atada por las manos y amordazada y está a punto de morderla pero en cuanto los vio tomo un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de la chica

-váyanse de aquí -les grito

-baja el cuchillo Samuel no queremos hacerte daño –le dijo Hotch

-no lo que quieren es llevarse mi comida –les dijo el apretando más el cuchillo contra la garganta de chica

-mira te prometo que si dejas ese cuchillo te buscaremos ayuda –le David

-ayuda? yo no necesito ayuda- le dijo el –solo la sangre de esta chica entiende?

En eso por detrás llego Morgan y le disparo en una pierna y el callo Reid ayudo a la chica desatándola y se llevaron a Samuel a una ambulancia la chica no tenía nada grave

-valla creí que le iba a enterrar el cuchillo en ese mismo instante –dijo David

-si creí que no íbamos a salvarla –le dijo Hotch con cara triste

-no has sabido nada?-le pregunto

-no nada es como si se hubieran evaporado –le dijo el

-tranquilo la vamos a encontrar –le dijo David poniendo una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo mientras a Reid le pasaba algo parecido con Morgan

-oye que te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa vamos por un trago?-le pregunto Morgan

-no gracias –le dijo Reid un poco cortante

-vamos Reid tienes que salir a distraerte un poco –le dijo el

-distraerme?-le dijo el casi gritándole –distraerme? O si me distraigo mientras ella debe de estar pasando un infierno con ese monstruo

-oye tranquilo quieres no lo dije para que te pusieras así –le dijo Morgan

Sin embargo él no le respondió nada solo se subió a la camioneta y arranco

-que paso?-le pregunto David a Morgan

-Reid –le contesto simplemente cuando llegaron al aeropuerto él ya se encontraba en el avión esperándolos dormido

-pobrecito me imagino como se ha de sentir –dijo JJ

-es cierto casi no habla y cuando lo hace es muy seco –le contesto Emily –no puedo creer que le pidieras salir a tomar algo digo que no los as visto estos últimos días?

-lo lamento no creí que se pondría así-le dijo en eso entraron Hotch y David

-bien ya que no falta nadie puede despegar -le dijo al piloto que tenía detrás de el

-valla se quedó dormido?-le pregunto David a Morgan

-al parecer si –le dijo y se sentaron para poder despegar Reid permaneció en su lugar en toda la media hora de vuelo cuando llegaron se fueron directo a la oficina en cuanto pasaron el ascensor fueron a sus lugares a dejar sus cosas en eso se acercó una muchacha de las que trabajaban en el edificio

-disculpe Dr. Reid le llego un paquete esta mañana lo deje en su escritorio –le dijo ella antes de meterse en el ascensor él fue hasta su escritorio y vio el sobre venia de un pueblito en Washington lo abrió y dejo caer lo que venía adentro en su mano y lo que vio hiso que fuera corriendo a la oficina de Hotch a la cual entro son tocar

-Hotch mira –le dijo enseñándole lo que tenía en la mano

-esa es ….-le dijo Hotch quedándose sin palabras

-si es la pulsera que le regale a Katherine –le dijo Reid entusiasmado

-donde?-le dijo

-llego esta mañana en el correo –le dijo el dándole la pulsera a Hotch y salió por el sobre donde venía cuando estuvo de regreso le mostro el sobre y Hotch salió corriendo hacia la oficina de David seguido por Reid

-que pasa Hotch? –le dijo cuando entro de repente pero el solo le tendió la pulsera y el sobre

-están seguros de que es ella?-les pregunto

-si –le contesto reíd –el no podría ser ya que nos estaría diciendo donde encontrarlo

-o encontrarla a ella –le dijo David

-qué?-le contesto Reid

-piénsalo si es él y que ojala no sea así nos estaría diciendo donde encontrar el cadáver de Katherine –les dijo David y Hotch se puso pálido ya que él no había pensado en esa posibilidad mientras Reid pasaba por varias etapas de enojo

-ella no está muerta no puede estarlo –le contesto gritando cosa que alerto a todos abajo

-tranquilo chico –le dijo David –solo quiero que piensen en esa posibilidad

-no importa de todos modos tenemos que ir –les dijo Hotch –así sea para rescatarla o para…pero tenemos que ir –les dijo omitiendo la palabra cadáver y más si era para su sobrina

-yo no dije lo contrario Aaron-le dijo David y el solo asintió y voltearon a ver a Reid

-avísales a los demás que salimos en 40 minutos -le dijo y el salió para hacer lo que le mandaron

-pobre chico –le dijo David

-si así es solo espero que no nos traiga problemas a la hora de rescatar a Katherine -le dijo saliendo de ahí para prepararse para salir


	5. llegada

**Llegada **

En un pequeño pueblito cerca de Washington dc se encontraba en una casa muy dentro del bosque una niña que observaba a una joven sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol leyendo aunque ella desde la ventana de la casa podía ver las lágrimas que debes en cuando salían la niña decidió salir para hacerle compañía cuando llego junto a ella

-buenas tardes señorita Katherine –le dijo parándose a un lado de ella la cual volteo en cuanto oyó su nombre

-hola Karen como estas?-le dijo cerrando el libro y palmeando el suelo para que sentara con ella y es que Karen era una niña muy linda de cabello castaño claro ondulado, de piel blanca y de estatura normal claro para ella que solo tenía 8 años y de unos bellos ojos color chocolate –y ya te he dicho que no me digas señorita con Katherine vasta

-si pero, si el me oye te va a volver a pegar a ti –le dijo mientras se acostaba y puso la cabeza en el gran vestido de ella

Y es que desde que la había traído él no la dejo vestir de otra forma Karen todavía recordaba el día que kat llego vistiendo un vestido enorme como si fuera una princesa y hasta la fecha ella siempre llevaba esos vestidos como ese día que su vestido era de color dorado pardo el corsé que llevaba era estraple y tenía varias flores color perla pegadas con unos detalles en color marrón la falda de abajo era de seda de ese extraño color dorado mientras que arriba tenía un una tela más fina y transparente colocada como si fuera un pareo mientras que el cabello le caía por la espalda peinado solamente por un moño que hacía que estuviera de media cola para la niña ella era su heroína en eso oyeron que un carro estacionaba pero ellas no se movieron de hay

-tranquila dudo que lo vuelva a hacer –le dijo Katherine

-deberás? –dijo ella levantando su cara de la falda de ella-es que mira tú labio todavía te duele?-le dijo la niña poniendo su mano hay

-no ya no linda anda duerme un poco –le dijo ya que la niña había bostezado un poco obedeció y se volvió a recostar para quedarse profundamente dormida mientras Katherine deseaba estar en otro lado y fuera de esos muros

-que se supone que estás haciendo afuera?-le dijo un hombre que se había parado frente a ella

-leyendo –le contesto simplemente

-con que solo sea eso –le dijo y ella volteo a verlo con odio

-que hace esa chiquilla aquí?-le pregunto

-que no ves que está durmiendo-le contesto -y no la vallas a despertar yo le dije que se durmiera

él había sido quien había llevado a Katherine a ese lugar y desde los primeros días ella ya sabía que era lo que lo había llevado a haber matado a las otras 6 mujeres que el muy enamorado de su esposa Casandra esperaban su 1er hijo vivían en Atlanta pero un día la empezó a notar fría y distante el pensando que se había equivocado trato de remediarlo y se le ocurrió llevarla a una feria de época lo que no sabía era que Casandra aburrida de lo que era su vida decidió buscar otra cosa que le regresara ese sentimiento de antes y logro lo encontró su nombre era :Alexander

Él era lo que ella necesitaba y como un contenido extra la quería no solo a ella sino también a él bebe que ella estaba esperando por eso ese día decidió irse con el

Con el pretexto más común que puede haber (necesito ir al baño) se fue para ya no volver el des de ahí él se volvió en lo que ahora es un psicópata

Y es que las otras chicas se parecían a Casandra pero cuando veía una sola cosa que no perteneciera a ella las golpeaba tanto que terminaba matándolas pero después se topo con ella que en apariencia era muy parecida a Casandra y aunque ella había hecho cosas para hacérselo saber él no le había hecho caso alegando que había sido Spencer quien la había cambiado pero que él la regresaría a la normalidad cosa que a un no había logrado

-ya sabes que no me gusta que hables con el personal a menos que sea necesario –le dijo muy autoritario

-y yo ya te dijo que voy a hablar con ellos cuando yo quiera –le dijo Katherine y el enojado se fue de ahí ella solo pudo oír el azote de la puerta cuando salió

En eso de la casa salió la madre de Karen, catalina

-señorita está bien?-le dijo llegando apresurada

-si estoy bien tranquila –le dijo

-lo siento le ha causado problemas –le dijo señalando a la niña

-para nada al contrario sin ella y sin usted me volvería loca –le dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Karen –dígame señora catalina el favor que le pedí como le fue?

-muy bien mande la pulsera a donde me pidió –le dijo ella –en serio cree que vengan por usted?

-claro y no solo por mí sino también por ustedes no las pienso dejar aquí con ese monstruo –le dijo ella señalando la casa

-de veras?-le pregunto ella y es que ella levaba ahí desde que todo esto empezó

-claro que si te lo aseguro –le dijo Katherine deseando poder cumplir lo que le dijo

Mientras en el pueblo

Los agentes estaban llegando a la estación de policía y bajándose de las camionetas se encontraron con el encargado

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Jonathan soy el encargado de la estación en que puedo servirles? –le dijo a dirigiéndose a Hotch

-vera mi nombre es Aaron Hotchner soy agente especial del FBI querríamos su permiso para poder iniciar una búsqueda e estas áreas –le dijo mientras los demás solo observaban

-búsqueda? De qué?-le dijo Jonathan

-de una persona su nombre es Katherine Hotchner –le dijo mostrándole una foto de ella – fue secuestrada hace 3 meses y tenemos fuertes razones para suponer que la tienen por esta área

-si claro lo que necesiten solo dígamelo, pasen –les dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que pasaran y ellos a así lo hicieron

-mire le presentó al resto de mi equipo los agentes especiales, Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, Morgan y Reed-les dijo señalándole a cada uno y ellos solo saludaban con la mano

-por donde quieren comenzar?-les dijo Jonathan

-vera queremos hacer esto de la manera más discreta posible ya que si el secuestrador sabe que estamos aquí podía llevársela si es que está viva –le dijo Hotch con tristeza

-muy bien en lo que pueda ayudarles háganmelo saber-le dijo Jonathan saliendo de la oficina que les había proporisionado para trabajar

-en serio crees que no esté viva –le dijo Reed a Hotch

-no, yo creo que está viva si estuviera muerta ya lo hubiéramos sabido y eso hubiera sido hace semanas aun así no quiero que elimines esa posibilidad Reed-le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho

-por qué?-le dijo el secamente

-tu solo hazlo si?-le dijo Hotch mientras salía del lugar para buscar a su sobrina


End file.
